the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Utsubyō Daku
'Approval:' 5/17/17 - 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Daku is a average size teenager who isn't fat or skinny. He has medium length light brown hair that turns into blonde during summer due to the sun. His eyes are brown with shades of green at sunlight. He tends to tan quickly, but during winter he as white as snow. Daku is always seen wearing a black hoodie that doesn't seems to be of his size above a white t-shirt. Daku's choice for pants are the typical black ninja pants with a few bandages on his left leg. On his feet, we can see a pair of black ninja sandals. Simple yet deep. That would be the perfect definition for Daku's personality. His simple personality makes his capable of adapting situations and people, even if he don't really like people in general. His more deep and hidden side is reserved for himself and just himself. He hides his weaknesses and his depressive side from society, but sometimes is a little bit difficult. He's a very fragile person with an amazing sense of empathy which makes of him an emotionally unstable boy who found a solution in avoiding social interactions in order to not hurt himself. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 4 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 11 ' '''CP: 40 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Seishin Hosuto: Kurayami ' '''Genin 2: Weapons Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Slash: Holding the sword pointing at the enemy, the user slashes piercing the enemy in the stomach, piercing it and potentially provoques a small hemoragie. CP' # '''Mind Duality:' The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. Grants +3 strength and +3 speed . CP/round # Stat Boost Equipment *(4) Sword *(EP cost) Equipment Example Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Born of Burakku Utsubyo (25y) and (23y), Daku is the first and last child of the young couple of ninjas. In his early childhood, Daku was an happy and healthy kid. However he already showed signs of antisocial behavior. When he was 6 years old, Daku's parents became well known ninjas all around Kirigakure and gained an acceptable amount of money and respect. With their new social and economic status, Daku's life changed. He started frequenting a well known swordsman academy in Kirigakure as his parents kept on climbing in the social pyramid. At the academy, Daku create a strong bound with , his sensei, who filled his parents absence. A few weeks before turning 12, Daku discovered something about him that would chock most, but that didn't shock him at all. He discovered the presence of a Seishin Hosuto inside of him. We ignore if this event has something to do with the lack of bound and affection that he feels towards his parents since his puberty. Instead of taking it as something negative, Daku used it for his well being. He no longer feels alone. What freed himself to runaway from his parents mansion and live alone in a house nearby his academy. An important event happened while 15 years old. His sensei got himself killed by an unknown ninja. Weirdly, his death didn't bother Daku. He just moved back to his parents house and asked them to register him at another swordsman academy. Category:Character